Linchando a Tite
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Los personajes quieren hacer a Tite Kubo tomar en cuenta sus reclamos... ¡a punta de palazos! / / Advertencia: Altamente recomendado NO leer si es que te gusto el final.


Linchando a Tite.

Un carro aparcó frente a una de las tantas rocas del sótano enorme de Urahara Kisuke, ¿cómo llegó ahí? Es irrelevante para la historia, así que no lo mencionaremos. Lo importante es quién bajó del carro, porque esa persona era nadie más que el mismísimo Albert… quiero decir, ¡Tite Kubo!

-¡Ya llegué, perras!- Tite salió del carro con pose de diva, dinero volando de sus bolsillos llenos a rebosar con cada movimiento, sus lentes de sol bien puestos. –Mi editor me dijo que mis amadísimos personajes tenían algunos reclamos, y como soy tan considerado con todos mis seguidores que sé que me aman y respetan, decidí atender su petición inmediatamente… apenas tuve tiempo luego de un mes, soy muy considerado, lo sé.- juntó las manos y miró a la hilera de decenas de personajes. -¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son sus reclamos?-

Inmediatamente después de terminar de una vez su largo parloteo, un palazo aterrizó en su cabeza, mandándolo de cara plana contra el piso.

-¡Eso fue por haberle dado a la serie un final tan estúpido!- gritó Ichigo con rencor, colgando el palo de madera sobre su hombro por un momento, antes de volver a bajarlo para golpear el cuerpo de Tite una y otra, y otra vez, con fuerza, a medida que no dejaba de gritar sus reclamos. -¡¿Por qué me hiciste tan feo?! ¡¿Por qué mi pelea contra el rey Quincy fue tan patética y corta?! ¡¿Por qué rompieron mi espada tantas veces?! ¡¿Por qué me haces tan emo y fácil de deprimir?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste que medio Fandom se ilusionara con que me iba a quedar con Rukia?! ¡¿Y para qué diablos fue tanto drama en la asquerosa saga Fullbring si al final me iba a quedar en el mundo humano como cualquier puto ser humano normal?!- ese palazo vino con un poco más de fuerza que los otros, e Ichigo se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de reanudar el linchamiento. -¡Yo quería volverme más fuerte y proteger a todos y todo lo que valiera la pena! ¡¿O no?! ¡Tú me hiciste decir eso! ¡¿En qué maldito momento dije que quería casarme y quedarme calvo?! ¡¿Qué clase de final para un protagonista es ese?! ¡Yo merecía más! ¡AÑOS Y AÑOS DESPERDICIADOS!- uso el extremo del palo para golpear el estómago del pobre Tite. -¿Y qué clase de manera de derrotar al villano fue esa? ¡Cualquiera pudo haberle dado el machetazo por lo que diste a entender! ¡No me lucí en nada! ¡Ahora todos prefieren a Aizen! ¡¿Así es cómo recompensas a tu protagonista?!- ahora lo abofeteó con el palo.

-P-pero…- balbuceó Tite desangrándose en el suelo. –T-te di una tetona y un niño Kawaii…- trató de defenderse, solo recibiendo otro palazo.

-¡Eso me vale mierdas a mí y a medio Fandom! ¡Queríamos algo épico! ¿Por qué no me hiciste miembro de la división 0 o mínimo un capitán? Si viene otro villano a patearle el culo a la Sociedad de Almas ¿quién los salvara? ¿Un calvo mantenido que ni siquiera pudo comprarse su propia casa y vive engordado por su esposa de gusto culinario dudoso? ¿Los capitanes? ¿El niño cara de bobo que nadie sabe cómo diablos desapareció el reiatsu del rey Quincy? ¡JA! ¡Nadie se lo cree!- siguió dándole palazos con cara de estarlo disfrutando excesivamente demasiado.

-Ya basta, Ichigo.- Tite gimió aliviado cuando Rukia arrebató el palo lejos de las manos del de cabellos anaranjados. –Tardas demasiado, todos queremos nuestro turno.- Kubo gritó de miedo cuando vio a todos y cada uno de sus personajes con gestos sádicos tronando los puños a la espera de su turno. –Ahora, sigo yo.- la Kuchiki apretó el palo entre sus pequeñas manos y Tite tragó saliva.

-Como sea. Dale duro.- Ichigo le palmeó el hombro y se fue al otro lado de ellos y la hilera para observar el espectáculo.

-Bien…- sonrió malignamente. –Ahora… ¡¿Por qué mierdas me has estado dando tan poco protagonismo desde la saga de la Sociedad de Almas?!- le enterró un palazo directo entre ceja y ceja. -¡¿Por qué crees que la popularidad fue bajando más y más desde entonces?! ¡Solo dándoles protagonismo a las chicas de pechos enormes no ibas a llamar más la atención, eso se encuentra en cualquier Hentai barato!- le dio un palazo en la entrepierna. -¡El público me quería a mí! ¡¿Creías que solo con el fanservice del capitán Hitsugaya bastaría?! ¡Pues no! ¡Yo también soy muy popular! ¡Soy más popular que tu maldito protagonista!- siguió apaliándolo sin piedad. -¿Por qué me hiciste tan plana? ¿Por qué me hiciste tan baja? ¡Si tanto te gustaban las tetas bastaban un par de trazos y listo! ¡Pero no! ¡Solo le agrandabas más y más las tetas a las ya tetonas hasta que les quedaron más grandes que sus cabezas! ¡Y yo solo aparecía cada cien malditos mangas!- volvió a darle en la entrepierna. -¡Solo tuve cinco peleas esta estúpida saga! ¡Tres de ellas con el mismo personaje! ¡Hasta los inútiles que todos odian tuvieron más pelea y protagonismo que yo!- esta vez le dio un golpe por cada palabra. -¿Qué no era tu Co-protagonista y primer personaje de la serie? ¡¿Qué manera de tratarme es esa?!- ahora, un golpe por cada silaba. -¿Por qué haces que todos mis superiores se mueran? ¡¿Y qué es esa obsesión con el "Nii-sama, Nii-sama"?! ¡Casi pareciera que quiero incesto! ¡Y para colmo me haces terminar con el tipo con las cejas más extrañas y me haces ver como una madre irresponsable!-

-Ya, ya, se nota que nuestra adorada Rukia-chan tenía mucho para desahogarse.- Urahara apareció de la nada, abanicándose tranquilamente. –Pero creo que ya es suficiente.- la miró con una sonrisa inocente mientras extendía su mano a la espera de que le entregara el palo.

-Está bien.- suspiró y le entregó el palo. –Tenía más cosas que decir, pero me abstendré por ahora.- suspiró y se fue junto a Ichigo.

-Muy bien, mi turno.- guardó su abanico y su mirada se ocultó tras la sombra de su sombrero en lo que la sonrisa más espeluznante que jamás se le había visto tiró de sus labios. –Kubo-san, disculpas de antemano, pero esto le va a doler un poco.- advirtió, antes de pisar la cabeza de Tite y empezar a nalguearlo con el palo como si fuera un niño pequeño. –Malo, Kubo-san, muy malo. ¿Cómo pudiste no incluir a este guapo y humilde propietario de una tienda en tu final? Está bien que fue espantoso y probablemente no debería ni ensuciar mis zuecos en él, pero a diferencia de ti yo si tengo muy en cuenta a mis pobres fanáticos, que son muchos, por cierto, así que mínimo una pequeña mención merecía, ¿no crees?- dio una nalgada particularmente fuerte, haciéndolo lloriquear. –Pero no, consideraste más importante mostrar a Hiyori-chan y hasta a color, lo que todo el mundo esperaba.- rodó los ojos, golpeando más fuerte y sin pausa. –Como Troll certificado y experimentado, entiendo tu deseo y morbo por dejar a tus fans ahogándose en dudas, pero al menos sé disculparme cuando me pasó de cabrón, ¿quieres tomar clases de cómo ser un Troll cabrón y seguir conservando la dignidad? Las doy los lunes y miércoles, no cobró mucho.- guiñó un ojo, y dio un último palazo al hinchado trasero de Kubo antes de pasarle el palo a Yoruichi, que había estado esperando pacientemente su turno.

-¡¿Crees que a la gente le importa una mierda lo que mostraste en tu final basura?!- Yoruichi llegó con un golpe contundente a su barbilla, comenzando a apalearlo sin piedad ni consideración. -¡Si querías un final lleno de Fanservice yo no habría estado de más ahí! ¡Soy mucho más sexy que las mocosas pechugonas que mostraste ahí! ¡Soy increíblemente genial y todos querían saber más de mí! ¡Pero lo único que hiciste fue transformarme en una mujer gato digna de protagonizar un Hentai barato y luego me dejaste tirada por ahí! ¡¿Y por qué diablos me diste un hermano que parece chica tan irritante solo para dejarlo tirado también?! ¡¿Es que tu serie no estaba lo suficientemente llena de estorbos?!- aparte de los palazos, también sumó unas cuantas patadas. -¡Tú no me mereces!- dio un último golpe en sus costillas antes de pasar el palo a Soi Fong.

-¡¿Por qué me haces parecer lesbiana?!- fue lo primero que chilló la capitana del dos, golpeando la cara de Tite incansablemente. -¡¿Y por qué no haces que Yoruichi-sama o al menos su hermano me presté más atención, o al menos no puedes darme un gato negro?!- lloriqueó, por un momento golpeándolo sin fuerza, pero luego sus golpes regresaron más feroces. -¡¿Y por qué me diste al peor teniente de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas?! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste matar a Urahara?! ¡¿Por qué no me hiciste más alta y menos plana?! ¡Y…! ¡Y…!... ¡¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama NO ME AMA?!- finalmente pareció no aguantar más y se fue llorando dejando el palo tirado, que de inmediato fue tomado por Grimmjow.

-¡Bastardo hijo de tu puta madre!- lo golpeó rompiéndole la nariz. -¡¿Por qué no aparecí en el puto final?! ¡¿Para qué putas me hiciste volver si solo ibas a usarme para algo en lo que pudiste usar a cualquier pendejo?!- lo golpeó frenéticamente en sus costillas y piernas. -¡Y luego me hiciste caer por un poder tan estúpido de un villano de quinta! ¡Yo fui mucho mejor villano! ¡Nadie sabe qué chingados pasó conmigo, ni siquiera a Nelliel mostraste para aclararlo! ¡Y yo quería mi revancha contra el idiota de Kurosaki, pero ahora es un triste pelón que daría lastima de hasta matar tan fácil! Lo único bueno aquí es que ahora nadie puede negar que soy mucho más sexy que el naranjo.- bufó y dejó caer el palo, que tomó ¿Ulquiorra?

¿Cómo llegó ahí? Tampoco lo mencionaremos, somos fieles fans de Tite y nos encanta dejar a la gente con la duda así que lástima.

-¿Por qué me mataste?- clavó la punta del palo en la garganta de Kubo, mirándolo con sus ojos espeluznantes llenos de desprecio. –Yo era muy querido, y mil veces mejor villano que las basuras que últimamente presentabas.- dio un pequeño suspiro de fastidio, enterrando más el palo en su garganta, dejándolo lentamente sin aire. –Tu final fue una basura, tus Quincys fueron basura. ¿Tus peleas? Basura. ¿Tu fanservice? Basura. ¿Todo después de mi muerte? Basura.- Tite se atragantó, tratando desesperadamente de que quitara el palo de su cuello, pero los anteriores linchamientos habían roto sus brazos, así que no podía hacer mucho más que retorcerse. –Y, para que sepas, la mujer estaría mucho mejor conmigo. Yo asesinaría a todas esas basuras que se atreven a criticarla e insultarla, pero en la situación actual no hay mucho que pueda hacer.- se encogió de hombros y luego tendió el palo a Orihime, finalmente permitiendo a Tite respirar. –Mujer, ¿vas a reclamar?- preguntó.

-Ehh… No, de hecho, yo estoy bien con como terminaron las cosas.- rió nerviosamente ante la mirada de desaprobación de la mayoría.

Tatsuki rodó los ojos y se acercó tomando el palo de las manos del aspirante a murciélago emo.

-Pues si Orihime no va a reclamar, yo lo haré por ella.- se acercó a Kubo y empezó a golpearlo con el palo por todas partes, más específicamente en la entrepierna. -¡Bastardo enfermo! ¡¿Cómo puedes sexualizar así a mi dulce y pobre Orihime?! ¡¿Crees que unos cuantos escuditos en una pelea inútil contra ese bigotón solucionara todo?! ¡Pues no! ¡Debiste hacer más por ella y no dejar que se aprovecharan de su inocencia vistiéndola como prostituta durante la mitad de la saga! ¡Y ni creas que te perdonare todas las veces que dejaste que le metieran mano y como la hacías sufrir y llorar y meterse en asuntos que no eran adecuados para ella en lo absoluto, solo para tener las bubis de alguien para mostrar!- gruñó enseñando los dientes mientras Orihime hacía lo posible por frenarla. -¡Enfermo! ¡Debiste haberla hecho evolucionar más y ser capaz de defenderse mejor! ¡Me importa una mierda Ichigo! ¡No tenías por qué meter a Orihime en todo ese gran montón de mierda y sexualizarla y humillarla tanto para solo dejarla como una ama de casa que sexualizar más al final! ¡ENFERMO!- dio un último punzón a su entrepierna antes de tirar el palo y alejarse de allí pisando fuerte siendo seguida por una nerviosa Orihime tratando de calmarla.

Entonces, Karin aprovechó y agarró el palo, dirigiéndose hacia Kubo jalando a Yuzu con ella.

-Merezco mis cinco minutos.- murmuró Karin recelosa, antes de ponerse a apalear no menos brutalmente que los anteriores a Tite. -¡¿Qué pasó con toda esa mierda de que ahora yo protegería a Ichi-nii?! ¡Nunca me diste una maldita oportunidad en todo tu puto manga por tantos años! ¡Tengo la misma sangre que mi hermano, también tengo mucho reiatsu, tenía mucha oportunidad de convertirme en un punto importante en la serie! ¡Pero NO! ¡Lo único con lo que me destacaste fue con dos grandes tetas! ¡Yo no quiero tetas grandes! ¡Yo quería proteger a mi hermano! ¡Yo merecía más protagonismo! ¡Una oportunidad, ser una shinigami o Quincy o algo, mierda! ¡No solo la hermanita tetona del protagonista, depravado!- le dio en la entrepierna. -¿Por qué no al menos me hiciste tener un contacto con Hitsugaya Toshiro como en el anime? Eso me hizo mucho más popular… Yo podría haberle quitado lo virgen y tu fanservice con él podría haber sido mucho más interesante, y mi popularidad más alta, todos ganan.- sonrió por un momento, como si estuviera proponiendo un producto, pero luego volvió a apalearlo. -¡Pero no! ¡Nada de protagonismo, nada de popularidad! ¡Solo tetas! ¡Vete a la mierda!- lo golpeó otra vez, antes de tenderle el palo a Yuzu.

-Yo normalmente no haría algo como esto, pero…- murmuró la dulce chica, mas luego su gesto se oscureció y empezó a clavar el palo en el estómago de Tite como si quisiera apuñalarlo. -¡¿Por qué me hiciste la sin-reiatsu de la familia que solo se dedica a cocinar?! ¡Yo quería ver a los fantasmas! ¡Esto no es justo!- lagrimones acudieron a sus ojos mientras lo apuñalaba con el palo incansablemente. -¡¿Y porque me hiciste tan plana?! ¿No podrías al menos dejarme una copa B? ¡Y me hiciste más alta que Karin-chan! ¡Ni siquiera puedo pasar por una Loli ahora! ¡Solo una tabla! ¡¿Y por qué me haces parecer una incestuosa que quiere con su hermano?! ¡Depravado, pervertido! ¡Deja de proyectar tus fantasías sexuales en tus personajes femeninos! ¡En serio, incluso con Rukia-chan! ¿Cuál es tu problema con el incesto? ¡Das asco!- ahora clavó el punzón en su entrepierna. -¡Y yo no quería a Orihime-chan como cuñada! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es sacarla a patadas de mi cocina sin que se ponga a llorar?! Y me cuesta sacarla civilmente cuando malgasta mis ingredientes en sus experimentos incomibles, ¡solo atendemos una clínica! ¡No tenemos el dinero suficiente para reemplazar todo lo que desperdicia, no somos ricos! ¡Y estoy todo el día tratando de mantener al pobre Kazui lejos de ella para que no le contagie su gusto horrible! ¡Pero es difícil! ¡Quiero una vida social, no ser la niñera eterna de mi hermano mayor!- tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, antes de soltar el palo e irse abrazada a Karin mientras se sujetaba la cabeza histéricamente.

Hinamori tomó el palo ahora.

-¡¿Por qué?!- corrió hacia Tite y se arrodilló a su lado, golpeándolo desesperadamente mientras empezaba a llorar. -¿Por qué hiciste que el capitán Aizen me traicionara? ¡¿Y por qué me hacías parecer una loca?!- chilló como desquiciada, furiosa, pero luego volvió a llorar. -¿Por qué encerraste al capitán? ¡Él no lo merecía! ¡Él podría haber vuelto conmigo! ¡¿Por qué no hiciste que tuviera algún contacto con él?! ¡Tenía mucho que decirle! ¡¿Por qué siempre hacías que las personas que quiero me apuñalen el corazón?! ¡¿Y cómo diablos es que sobreviví a eso?! ¿Soy inmortal, verdad? ¡Sí, soy inmortal! ¡¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste enfrentarme al capitán y arrástralo de vuelta conmigo?! ¡No es justo! ¡¿Por qué me haces parecer tan débil?! ¿Por qué siempre mandas a Shiro-chan a estar detrás de mí? ¡Soy mayor que él, es injusto que sea más poderoso! ¡Soy su hermana mayor adoptiva! ¡Debería ser al revés! ¡Me hace ver patética y dependiente! ¡Esto ya me está comenzando a sonar como machismo!- volvió a estar desquiciadamente enojada. -¡Y entonces todos comenzaron a emparejar a mi capitán Aizen con esa asquerosa silla!- su gesto se retorció en celos. -¡Yo soy mejor que esa silla! ¡Él puede sentarse sobre mí cuando quiera!- sonrió llena de ilusión. -¡Y repito, YO NO ESTOY LOCA!- arrojó el palo y se fue corriendo chillando cosas como que iba a destruir a todas las sillas del mundo.

Hitsugaya suspiró frotándose las sienes y se acercó lentamente al lugar aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos con el griterío delirante de Hinamori, tomó el palo y se dispuso a tomar su turno, pero entonces Rangiku se lo arrebató de las manos.

-¡MATSUMOTO!- la regañó, pero ella no le hizo el menor caso y se lanzó mortalmente enojada contra Kubo, abofeteándolo con el palo una y otra vez, tal vez arrancándole un par de dientes.

-¡¿Por qué mataste a Gin?!- fue lo primero por lo que reclamó. -¡Y dejaste vivo al bastardo de Aizen! ¡Mereces pudrirte en el infierno! ¡Gin no lo merecía! ¡Si querías matar a alguien hubieras matado a los Vizards, no sirvieron de nada!- varias voces de protestas surgieron ante esa afirmación, pero Rangiku no oía a nadie. -¿Por qué me hiciste la más tetona de la serie? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta dormir? ¿Sabes cuántas veces estuve a punto de que me rebanaran un pecho? ¡Es espantoso! ¡Con estás tetas debería estar desfilando en parís bañándome en alcohol mientras mi esposo rico impide que le pase algo a este hermoso espécimen! ¡Pero en lugar de eso estoy atada a un mocoso cascarrabias que se la pasa dándome órdenes y no me deja adoptarlo legalmente para utilizarlo para cumplir mis fantasías del hijo que hubiera tenido con Gin!- más quejas ante eso, departe de cierto pequeño capitán en específico. –Me has hecho una alcohólica miserable que parece la hija adolescente irresponsable de un niño, que acaba de perder a su novio y encima todos me creen una floja aspirante a prostituta solo porque tiendo a desvestirme y a veces a desvestir un poco a la otra gente. ¡No es mi culpa tener una mente tan abierta! ¿Y por qué no me haces más fuerte? ¡Yo debería haber sido la capitana de la décima división! Hablando de eso, ¿por qué hiciste que el capitán Shiba nos abandonara? ¿Por qué no nos dejaste reencontrarnos? ¡Tenía muchas cosas que decirle! ¡Tú eres un completo…!...

-Suficiente, Matsumoto.- Toshiro frenó a su teniente, quitándole el palo de las manos. –Te estás tardando mucho, se acabó.- la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ehh? ¡Pero capitán, no es justo!- se quejó de inmediato.

-Nada con este hombre lo es. Ahora muévete.- Rangiku hizo un puchero pero obedeció, a lo que Toshiro de inmediato presionó la espada contra el pecho de Tite, con mucha fuerza, se notó fácilmente debido a los alaridos del linchado. –Esto es por hacerme apuñalar a Hinamori.- gruñó con resentimiento, luego empezó a golpearlo dando punzadas repetidas veces todas en el pecho. -¡¿Por qué no me dejaste como adulto?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste decir que no me gustaba esa forma?! ¡Finalmente era alto! ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? ¡Pero tú arruinaste eso, arruinaste todo! ¡¿Por qué me diste a la teniente más perezosa?! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste tan bajito?! ¡¿Por qué haces parecer como si me gustara Hinamori?! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Y aparte me haces parecer un friendzoneado! ¡Estoy a favor de que Kurosaki Karin me quite lo virgen, a ver si dejan de decir que soy gay solo porque no le hago caso a Matsumoto de esa forma! ¡Ella es mayor que yo, podría ser mi madre, maldita sea!- pisó la rodilla de Tite, aparentemente sin darse cuenta que la rompió mientras seguía apuñalándolo. -¡No soy gay, ni enano! ¡¿Y por qué haces tanto fanservice conmigo?! ¡Me la pasó todo el día tratando de escapar de mis miles de fanáticas y tú solo te aprovechas de eso! ¡Se supone que soy de personalidad fría y últimamente sonrió más que el gato ese de Alicia no sé cuánto! ¡Deja de hacerme actuar fuera de personaje solo por tu fanservice! ¡Yo no soy así, con un demonio!- dio un último punzón antes de suspirar y pasarle amablemente el palo al siguiente, que resulto ser Chad.

Chad se acercó a Tite y todo lo que hizo fue romperle los lentes con el palo.

-Por tu culpa mi abuelo escupiría en mi cara.- solo dijo pausadamente antes de darle el palo a Uryuu.

-¡¿Qué no se supone que este era mi arco?!- Ishida golpeó a Tite a ciegas, cerrando los ojos mientras descargaba su frustración. -¡YO dispare la flecha! ¡Era MI sueño derrotar al rey bastardo! ¡Yo luche y evolucione como personaje! ¡Me esforcé y sacrifique muchas cosas! ¡Tuve que pasar por mucho! ¿Y me dieron algún crédito? ¿Obtuve una recompensa? ¡NO! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no soy el protagonista! ¡El tipo rey me dijo que yo era su sucesor, me dijeron que mi poder podría contrarrestar el suyo, me infiltre y trabaje duro! ¡Pero al final todo fue Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo! ¡Y él ni siquiera hizo nada interesante! ¡Cualquier idiota que haya estado ahí pudo haberlo hecho! El tipo estaba medio muerto y solo tuvo suerte. Aun así él se quedó con la chica, rodeado de amigos, con una familia y de frente en la portada, ¿y yo? ¡Solo y virgen! ¡Así me quede! ¡Veté a la mierda! ¡Nadie me agradeció nada, todos los honores fueron para Kurosaki! ¡Váyanse todos a la mierda! ¡Y aunque hubiera perdonado a mi padre, yo quería abrir mi agencia de modelaje y diseño, no ser un puto doctor sin vida social! ¡¿Cuándo me vieron queriendo curar a las personas?!- pisoteando, el Quincy lanzó el palo al suelo y se largó.

Renji tomó el palo.

-Yo…- entrecerró los ojos. –En realidad no tengo muchas quejas, solo que me hubiera gustado que me hubiera dado más señales de que finalmente me iba a quedar con Rukia, ya me había resignado a la Friendzone.- suspiró aliviado. –Ah, y yo quería superar al capitán Kuchiki y convertirme en capitán.- abofeteó a Tite con el palo. –Pero por lo demás no me quejó.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Yo tengo muchas quejas!- Kon apareció con una pose aún peor que la de una diva e ignoró el palo que Renji había tirado al suelo, procediendo a golpear a Tite con sus propias patas, ignorando lo suaves que eran. -¡¿Cómo pudo no incluirme A MÍ en el final?! ¡Yo soy la estrella de la serie, el personaje más popular!- volteó la cabeza para sacarle la lengua a Toshiro. -¡No incluirme fue prácticamente sacrilegio! ¡Ahora deberían sacar mi propio manga para compensar esto! ¡Y quiero a todas las mujeres pechugonas como personajes principales! Y a mi Nee-san y a Yuzu también las dejare estar, claro.- dijo como si fuera algo amable y considerado de su parte. -¡Tratara de cómo valientemente derrote a todos los villanos que le costaron tanto al idiota de Ichigo con solo un golpe y se llamara One-Punch Kon y…!...- no pudo seguir hablando debido a una patada enviándolo a volar lejos.

-Qué manera de perder el tiempo, cielos.- Isshin suspiró cansinamente, tomando el palo de madera. –Todos queremos agregar nuestra contribución respecto a lo que sentimos de este respetable artista.- dijo con seriedad, pero luego su labio se curvó hacia abajo y mocos y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar haciéndolo parecer un auténtico niño pequeño mientras golpeaba la cabeza de Tite una y otra vez pataleando y emberrinchándose. -¡¿Cómo pudiste quitarme así a mi tercera hija?! ¡Yo ya estaba soñando con nietecitos morenos como su guapo abuelo, pero mis esperanzas fueron quebradas! ¡¿Cómo podría continuar con la tradición de despertar a mi nieto a patadas como con su padre si la pobre criatura tiene cara de bobo indefenso?! ¡Necesitaba carácter en esta familia! ¡Pero solo obtuve… eso!- lloriqueó teatralmente. -¡Oh, Masaki, perdóname por llevar a nuestro hijo por mal camino! ¡No sé qué hice mal! ¡Pero te prometo que casare a nuestras hijas con hombres de carácter!- dejó de golpear a Tite para sacar un mini poster de su esposa. -¡No te defraudare con ellas, mi amor! ¡Tendremos nietos que valdrán la pena!- lloró de alegría y luego corrió hacia Toshiro. -¡Toshiro, crece rápido así haré que te cases con Karin y procreen un nieto que valga la pena!- le alborotó los cabellos.

-Siento que debería sentirme ofendido pero por alguna razón no tengo ganas de golpearlo…- susurró Ichigo al oído de Rukia, que se encogió de hombros, ambos mirando extrañados al hombre barbudo acosando a Hitsugaya y a Jinta para que se casaran con sus hijas.

Con todos distraídos observando el espectáculo de Isshin, el palo ahora fue tomado por Ishida Ryuuken.

-Tite Kubo…- se acercó al hombre magullado y desangrado que apenas parecía estar con vida. –Tú me quitaste a mi esposa, hiciste que me llevara horrible con mi hijo, por ti tuve que tolerar a ese… ser…- miró con repulsión a Isshin que seguía montando su espectáculo molestando a sus, según él, futuros yernos. –Me hiciste perder a mi prometida, convertirme en algo parecido a un ser sin emociones y nunca tener una puta pelea de verdad.- suspiró. –Pero podría perdonarte eso, todo, menos que no me dejaras recibir ni un maldito crédito al respecto.- miró con rabia asesina a Kubo, abofeteándolo con el palo. –Tuve que soportar profanar el cuerpo de mi amada esposa para crear la bendita flecha sin la cual nunca podrían haberle hecho nada al rey Quincy, pero a nadie le importó una mierda y si no estaban alabando a Kurosaki Ichigo alababan a Uryuu, lo cual no me molesta pero, ¿en serio? ¿Nadie se acuerda que todo fue gracias a mí?- frunció el ceño, dándole otra bofetada a Kubo. -¿Nadie? ¿Y no obtengo ni una recompensa por eso? ¡Ni siquiera muestras si la relación con mi hijo se arregló! ¡Todo es sobre esa condenada familia Kurosaki y los shinigamis! ¡Nosotros los salvamos, nosotros hicimos todo! ¡Y no hiciste más que hacernos dar lástima al final!- gritó con rencor. –Eres peor que los shinigamis.- escupió lo que consideraba el peor de los insultos y dio un fuerte punzón en su pecho antes de retirarse dignamente.

Pasaron muchos otros más personajes a desahogarse.

Zaraki reclamó por la situación de Unohana y Yachiru. Mayuri por no haberlo dejado experimentar con más personajes. Nanao lo dejó peor que los últimos dos, aunque sea difícil de creer, reclamando de nuevo su evidente fetiche por el incesto mencionando algo acerca de ella y Kyoraku siendo tío y sobrina. Byakuya considero indigno el palo y atacó con Senbonzakura reclamando por la muerte de Hisana y haberlo hecho actuar como un desalmado casi matando a Rukia al principio. Senna también apareció para reclamar por derechos de imagen contra la hija de Rukia. Rangiku volvió con una venganza otra vez a reclamar con Gin, Gin, como otros personajes, también salió de la nada sin explicación alguna y él y Rangiku perdieron las ganas de reclamar y se fueron a enredarse por ahí. Los Vizards reclamaron por su falta de protagonismo y utilidad. Shinji y Hisagi por no haber podido mostrar su Bankai. El escuadrón 0 por haber quedado como unos inútiles que no sirvieron para nada y parecieron súper débiles y estúpidos. Nelliel por su Itsygo. Isane e Iba por sus capitanes y su incapacidad para estar en el puesto que estaban. Los fullbring por… haber sido creados… Aizen… hubiera reclamado algo pero Momo fue corriendo tras él con un lanzallamas amenazando con quemar su hermosa silla para que fuera solo suyo. Kira reclamó su falta de aparición y cómo carajos es que si estaba o no estaba muerto o qué diablos. Y hasta el rey Quincy se dio una vuelta para apalear a Tite reclamando porque hacerlo tan súper poderoso e invencible si al final lo iban a derrotar de una forma tan pendeja. Nadie sabía qué pedos con el Rey Espiritual. Y Kazui e Ichika ni se animaron a pasarse por ahí, no querían traumarse con lo que todos pensaban sobre sus forzadas existencias.

Final y sorpresivamente, Tite Kubo salió vivo de allí. ¿Qué cómo? Nadie tenía ni puta idea pero sospechamos que tenía que ver con Orihime, que era la única a la que Tite le daba lastima… Que linda…

Sip, el hombre quedó vivo, pero nunca más volvió a acercarse a sus personajes ni a sus fans y ahora se dedica a hacer videos porno homosexuales para tratar de superar sus fetiches con las mega-tetas y el incesto.

¿Qué ganaron los personajes de esto? Realmente nada. ¿Se sienten un poco mejor? Seh. ¿Sus vidas mejoraron? Nop, siguen siendo la misma mierda de siempre.

¿Qué será de la Sociedad de Almas si un enemigo vuelve a atacarla? Ya valió.

¿Qué carajos pasó con el Rey Espiritual? No importa, Ichigo es feliz, contestó Orihime.

¿Cómo anda el mundo interior de Ichigo? Ahora vivimos en un submarino, contestaron las Zangetsus.

¿Aprendimos algo de esto? Nop.

¿Perdieron valioso tiempo leyéndolo? Probablemente.

¿Ryuuken ganara su reconocimiento? Ja, ja, no…

¿Isshin conseguirá nietos que valgan la pena? Tal vez, con ayuda de un par de afrodisiacos y unos boletos a Las Vegas…

¿Senna ganara su juicio contra Abarai Ichika? Era difícil de decir, porque los jueces y el jurado se confundían con quién era quién.

¿Momo María lograra ganarse el corazón de Aizen Eduardo o Silla Isabela y él podrán quedarse juntos para siempre? Descúbranlo en su novela favorita todos los lunes a las seis en el canal Jigokucho.

¿Por qué sigo haciendo tantas preguntas? Quería pasar las cinco mil palabras, ya lo hice así que no sé porque no finalizó la historia.

…

Ay, bueno, ya.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Subo esto con mucho miedo de que me haya quedado demasiado WTF, pero bueno, esa era la idea así que solo espero que les haya gustado n.n

Este fic no expresa mis verdaderas opiniones sobre una cosa u otra, solo quería dar risa y sacarme la espinita de criticar un poco el final dando risa xP Admiro mucho a Tite, creo personajes y mundos increibles, pero pareciera que no supo o no lo dejaron aprovecharlos al maximo :c

Lamento si esto fue tedioso de leer en algunas partes, pero la idea se me ocurrió hoy y simplemente no resistí escribirla de sopeton, tal vez debí haberla pensado mejor pero bueno, pensar bien y seriamente las cosas no ayuda mucho en una comedia xD

Este fic lo hice basandome mucho en lo que he visto en pags de Facebook y comentarios y opiniones de Fans, solo tiene 30% de lo q yo pienso :P Pero para q aburrir con eso, espero haber dado risa con esto n_n

Lamento el poquito de HitsuKarin, no quería ponerlo pero no me resistí, amo esa pareja *-*

Dejo de joder, lamento si esto no gusto, ya me voy, jeje n3n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
